Chip Pan Part 6-Meets Prince John And The Pirates/Sir Hiss Vs Tick-Tock
(In Neverland, there is a pirate ship filled with predators. Some of them are setting up a flag of the Jolly Roger, some of them are throwing daggers at a crude drawing of Prince John himself.) *Pirates: Oh, a pirate's life is a wonderful life A-rovin' over the sea Give me a career as a buccaneer Near a life of a pirate for me Oh, a life of a pirate for me Oh, a pirate's life is a wonderful life They never bury your bones For when its all over A jolly sea rover drops in on his friend Davy Jones Oh! (Just then, Snake Is Coming to Oside he is Wearing a Hat and Cape Mister Hiss Better Know as Sir Hiss He is One of Prince John's Crew) *Sir Hiss/Mr. Smee: (singing with the predators) My good friend, Davy Jones (stops singing and chuckles) Good morning, shipmates. *Starkey: (grabbing Hiss) And what's good about it, HISS? *Pirate: (pointing her switchblade toward Sir Hiss's stomach) Here we are, collecting barnacles on this miserable island. *Pirate: (with Hiss's beak in his pistol) While his nibs plays ring-around-the-rosie with Chip Pan. *Sir Hiss/Mr. Smee: Look out there! Might go off! (He pulls his beak out of the gun, only to get his neck stuck in a rope.) *Pirate: We ought to be tending to the business of looting ships. *Pirate: (using his switchblade to cut the rope and free Hiss's neck) Well, we almost forgot how to slit the throat. *Pirate: Better drop it! (And the pirates throw daggers at Hiss, only to avoid him.) And tell the captain we want to put to sea, HISS! (P.J.'s Crew and all of the preadtors, and Hiss sticks his tongue out at them, gives them a haughty nod, and walks away.) (Brown-Blond, a Moutian Lion Wearing a With Piajma and Blue Coat and His Lef Paw In Place For a silver hook on his left hand was the looking at his map. He was known as P.J himself.) *Prince John/Captain Hook: Blast that Chip Pan! If I could only find his hideout, I'd trap him in his lair! But where is it? Mermaid Lagoon? No, we've searched that. We've combed Cannibal Cove. (putting his silver hook towards the Chinese's encampment) Here! No, no, no! That's the Renassaince territ--(stops short) But wait! Those royals know this island better than I do me own ship. Ah, I wonder... *Sir Hiss/Mr. Smee: (chuckling) Good morning, captain. *Prince John/Captain Hook: I've got it! (grabbing Hiss with his hook) GADGET, HISS! *Sir Hiss/Mr. Smee: (stammering) Gadget, captain? *Prince John/Captain Hook: Monterey's student. She'll know where Chip is hiding. *Sir Hiss/Mr. Smee: (stuttering again once Gutt let go) But, will she talk, Captain? *Prince John/Captain Hook: Oh, one little persuasion might be in order. Now let me see, boiling in oil! Uh, keelhauling! Marooning! (But Pirate, he heard someone singing. He looked up and he Wearing White Pants and Shirt with Red-Yellow named The Singing singing a pirate's song an his accordion, but he couldn't sing well.) *Singing Pirate: Oh, a pirate's life is a wonderful life You'll find adventure and sport But live every minute For all that is in it The life of a hunter is short Oh, the life---'' (''But Prince John takes out his gun and pulls his trigger, shooting Singing Pirate. Sir Hiss was alarmed by the gunshot. Pirate and the accordion splash into the sea. Hiss takes a good look, only to get splashed in the face.) *Prince John/Captain Hook: (blowing smoke from his gun and putting it away) Now, let me see; where was I? *Sir Hiss/Mr. Smee: Oh dear, dear, dear, Gutt! Shooting a man in the middle of his cadenza? It ain't good form, you know? *Prince John/Captain Hook: Good form, Mister Hiss? (knocking the table over angrily, and then storming toward Bushroot, shaking his hook in front of him) BLAST GOOD FORM! DID CHIP SHOW GOOD FORM WHEN HE DID THIS TO ME? *Sir Hiss/Mr. Smee: Why, captain! Cutting your hand off was only a childish prank, you might say. *Prince John/Captain Hook: Aye, but throwing it to a Crocodile! That cursed beast liked the taste of me so well, he's followed me ever since, licking his chops for the rest of me! *Sir Hiss/Mr. Smee: (sits Prince John in the chair) And he had you by now captain, if he hadn't swallowed that alarm clock. But now, when he's about, he warns you, as might say with his tick-tock, tick-tock! (But a tick-tocking noise is heard. Sir Hisss beak begins to move, and Prince John's face twitches in rythym. Bubbles are swimming towards the ship, and a slender green alligator Better Know as The Tick-Tock Crocodile, appears out of the water and licks his lips, ready to eat.) *Prince John/Captain Hook: (Scared) hiss! HISS! (Jumping of Hie Chiar) Oh, save me, Hiss! Don't let him get me! Save me, Hiss! Don't let him get me! Save me! Hiss! Hiss! *Sir Hiss/Mr. Smee: (walking towards Tick-Tock) Here, now! Shame on you, upsetting the poor captain! There'll be no handouts today. Shoo, now, shoo! Go on, go on, go on! Of with ya, I say! Go on, out of here! (Tick Tock begs like a dog, but he knows that Hiss means it and swims back to alligator creek.) Category:TheBluesRockz's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Peter Pan Parts